Welcome, to Mutant Haven!
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: -[Discontinued]-
1. Chapter 1

**Sam And Cat**

**Chapter I **

Sam's POV... It's been a year after Cat and I have been babysitting and life is just great. Some of her happiness and enthusiasm has finally brushed off and infected.

Anyway, it's been a year after Cat and I have been babysitting and life is just great. Some of her happiness and enthusiasm has finally brushed off and infected me a little. Mind you, I'm still the girl that will break a bone if she needs to, so don't get it twisted.

I couldn't wait until Freddy and Carly come over, they've been so busy doing their own things that its just good to have the old gang back together again for a few days.

Anyways, Cat and I were busy getting the house ready, "So Sam," Cat started, "I hope your iCarly friends are as nice in real life as they are on the flashy box," the redhead smiled.

"Don't worry, they are," I assured her.

"Okaaaay," she skipped into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and my heart skipped a beat. I rushed to the door and opened it. All i saw was Carly, "Where's Fredweird?" I asked.

"He caught strep and his mom forced him to stay home," she answered, "Now let me in woman," she mocked and came in with her suitcase rolling in behind her.

"Where shall I put my stuff?" Carly asked.

"You can just leave it there," I waved to the floor.

"Okay," Carly propped it up and turned around. She yelped out of fear when she saw the redhead standing there with cookies.

"Hello Sam's friend, I baked cookies for you!" Cat exclaimed.

"Sam, who is this?" Carly looked at me.

"This bundle of joy is Cat. She's my roommate and beat friend."

"Hi, I'm Cat, but you can call me Catherine," I noticed an evil glint in her eyes as she set down the plate pf cookies on the coffee table, "Im going to go run some errands now. I shall be back momentarily."

"You okay Cat?"

"Oh, most emphatically Samantha. Im just going to go now..." She began backing out slowly of the room before skipping back into the kitchen.

"That was weird," Carly shrugged.

"Even for her," my eyes narrowed and I went into the kitchen, "Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be back," I called out on the way.

I saw Cat in the fridge rifling through the food, "Okay, what's your problem?" I ask her.

"Cat no tell you," she sang weakly.

"Tell me Kitty or I might just have to pull your ears."

Cat shot up and held her ears, "No, don't pull my ears please," she playfully whined.

"Then tell momma what's wrong," I sat down at the kitchen table.

"You didn't tell me your friend was so pretty," Cat looked at me with her hands crossed and innocence plastered on her face.

"Are you jealous?" I leaned forward.

"Maybe a little bit, but don't tell her that, please?"

"Fine, but you have to be nicer to her though. Promise?"

"Promise," we shook hands and went back to the family room where Carly was on her Pearpod on ArchMedia (facebook... sorta).

"Hey brunette lady?" Cat walked around the couch and faced Carly.

"Yes Redhead lady?" Carly laid her phone on her chest.

"Sorry about earlier, but I just had a rough day is all and I'm just tired."

"Oh it's fine," Carly smiled.

"Okay, we'll I'm going to go eat a muffin as I get ready for bed," Cat then made a plane noise and "flew" upstairs.

"She's adorable."

"Yeah, she's delightful," I sat her feet and propped them up onto my lap.

"I think she's quite pretty though. Her innocence makes her even more so."

"Never looked at it like that, but sure," I proceed in taking off Carly's shoes and socks. Once my task was complete, I put them on the floor.

"What are to doing?" She asked.

"I wanna see your toes," I grumbled.

"What for?"

"I dunno and besides you have to get comfortable."

"For what?"

I shrugged, "I dunno Shay," I tickle her feet. She giggles and takes her feet back.

"So tell my about Cat," Carly looks at me with those big brown eyes.

"She's actually quite wonderful. She's helped me stay grounded for the past year. Her high spirited nature just makes me happy for some odd reason."

"I would imagine so. Is she seeing anyone?"

"I don't think so, or at least she hasn't told me about a relationship. From what I could tell, she's just waiting for the right person."

My phone alerts me that I have a text message so I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen. I got a text from Cat: "You know how I'm a Lez? I found the right person and that's your friend Carly."

I shifted uneasily in my seat, "What does the text say?"

"It's just from a friend is all," I shake my head and respond, 'Then you should come and see if she's willing to be your friend.'

"So who's this friend?"

"Steven. He's just this punk kid I'm kinda seeing."

"Oooh," Carly sat up and hugged her knees, "Tell me more about this Steven person."

"He came over to pick up his little brother and we just got the talking. Turns out, he has a twin brother that's really sweet and shy."

"Then he should meet your sister. She's the proper and sweet type."

"Yeah she is," I remembered back to the time when her and I would play pranks on Freddie and Carly. Those were the times.

"So what's the deal with Cat?"

"What are you talking about?" I straighten myself up.

"She seems too ditzy for one person."

"That's just how she is Carls," I shrugged, "I don't know how else to explain it."

"You know," Carly's voice quieted, "Don't tell her this, but I think I'm crushin' on her a little bit."

"What?" My voice when stagnate.

"We'll since you left, I've been craving that close girl relationship that we had and I went out with a few girls but they weren't you. Now I come across your roommate and I she seems like the one I'd be able to connect with, ya' know?"

"Well that's not something you hear on a daily basis," I move my feet back to the floor and lean on my knees.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to test things out with her and I want your permission," she moved closer to me.

"We used to be lovers and now you want to be my roommate's lover. Why can't we just try to have a relationship again?"

"Because we tried and it didn't work out. You know that," she slung an arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek.

"Fine then," I looked into her eyes, "You have my blessing," I smiled.

"Thank you Sam," she nuzzled my cheek with her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly's POV…**

I've been here for three days now and my week is coming to a close, or so I thought.

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing, "Hello?... Hey Spence, how's it going?... What? No!" I sat up, "How is this possible? I've been only three days... Okay, bye," I slam my phone on the bed and rub my temples.

Sam came running in. Her hair was a mess and sleep still in her eyes, "What happened?"

"Spencer is moving and I don't have a place to stay for the next week," I looked to her.

"That's it?" She rubbed her eyes.

"It's just that I'd be away from all the friends I've made."

"Where would be be moving?"

"He's moving onto the base with my dad and becoming a chef."

"Why?"

"He just feels as though he's run dry and just wants to have a decent steady job to hold him until he canoe forward."

Sam sat on my bed in front of me, "This isn't like the time when his idol didn't like his art is it?"

"No it's not," I shook my head, "I just can't believe that more of my life is falling apart."

Then she had an idea and it showed on her face, "Hey! I know this one tech job here that Freddie would be good at. If we can convince him to get the job, he can move here."

"You know his mom won't allow him to move here."

"He's twenty and he shouldn't be living with his mom in the first place."

"Sam!" We heard Cat yell before running into the back room, "Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!" Cat jumped into the bed.

"What is it Cat?" Sam growled.

"There's some guy at the door and he says he's a techno-pyro-thingy from a show on the tele."

"Slow down and tell me what he said," Sam held her hands.

Cat took a big breath, "He says he knows you too because you used to do a show together and he was the technical director on the show," she said on one long exhale.

"Freddie's here?" I asked and hopped out of bed.

We walked back to the room where we here Freddie was fighting with his mom over the phone, "I took the job mom and I'm moving here... No you listen! I'm not a little kid anymore and I'm moving here, get over it," he hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

"When Spencer told me that he was moving and you'd be loosing your home, "I applied for the Camera Man position at the theatrical centre here in town and got the job. I wanted it because I wanted to help you get a place until you find a job here in Cali."

"Really?" Sam asked him, "Weird, I was just talking to Carly about that job for you."

"That's good, so what do we do now?"

"I guess we can just be one big happy family again," Sam smile was big, "We can do at least one season of iCarly shows," she suggested.

"But why call it that?" I dropped into the couch, "Why not call it something else for a change and do some new skits?"

"We'll I don't know, but I do have an interview so I have to bounce. I'll be back," he pushed his duffle bags and suitcases against the door and left.

"He left pretty quick," Sam dropped onto the couch next to me.

"He's funny to look at," Cat stated in her ditzy tone.

Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Cat skipped toward it and opened the door. She gasped when she saw who it was, "Sorry you have the wrong house," she said in a nervous tone.

"Catherine Valentine," she opened the door more and revealed a man in denim jeans and an all white shirt. His hair was white and his eyes were a cold deep blue.

"Sorry I don't know who that is, come again soon," her voice sounded sad.

"Please hear me out Cat," he pressed his hands together, "I've changed and I want another chance."

"My name is Carly Samuel, there's no Catherine Valentine, sorry," her voice was angry.

"Fine, Kitten. I get it," a tear fell from his eye and Cat slammed the door in his face.

Cat turned around with tears in her eyes and me an Sam were staring at her, "Okay, I'm going to go clean some stuff for the babysitting thing tonight," her voice cracked, "And maybe eat a muffin or two," she lowered her gaze and left.

"What was that about?" Sam stood and reopened the door. The guy was sitting on the porch step with his head in his hands, "Hey deoucheface, c'mere."

He stood and came inside the house, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cat's father and I had to leave her because I-," he choked on his words, "I struck her many years ago. When I did, she fell back and hit her head on the coffee table. Before I could correct my wrong, her mother told me to leave and I did."

"What's he doing here?" We heard Cat yell. The innocence in her voice was gone.

"I'm sorry Cat, just give me a chance to explain."

"No, I'm not going to. Mom said that you're a very bad man and I shouldn't trust you."

"I only did it once, you know that."

"If you only did it once, then why'd you leave?"

"Your mother forced me out the house before I could fix my mistake."

"Why?"

"Because she's a crazy bitch."

"Hey don't call my mother that," Cat said as though she didn't believe her own words.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Leave and never come back," we all gasped, "I don't need a constant reminder that I can see to remind me of that day," she rubbed the back of her head.

"Kitten..."

"Get out!" Cat yelled.

He dipped his chin and left. Cat fell to her knees and held herself. She cried and cried mumbling something to herself.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Sam.

"I don't know, I've never seen her like this," Sam walked over and dropped to her knees in front of her redhead friend, "Cat?"

"Please, just leave me alone," Cat stood and ran off.

Later That Day...(sam's pov)...

Carly, Freddie, and I were sitting on the couch watching the Drake &amp; Josh show. Freddie did get the job and starts tomorrow morning. Carly resigned from her old job.

As for my job, the brats came over. I babysat. And they left. All were now doing is waiting for Cat. Freddie's been filled in on what has transpired since he left.

"Hey, hey, hey," we heard Cat quietly say as she shuffled in, in her pj's.

I stood, "You okay Cat?"

"I think so," she didn't break her gaze on the floor, "I just wanna forget what I saw today is all."

I held her, "I can't imagine the kind of hell you're going through right now."

"Yeah you can Sam. No dad and a dead beat mom," she pulled away from me and smiled, "You're the only person who knows how that feels. You and I have a lot in common, but we came out differently."

"It's not the same, my father didn't hit me and bounce."

"He- yeah," she was going to say something else but I guess changed her mind.

"So what do you wanna to do?"

She looked to Carly, "I want to talk to Carly If that's okay?"

"Uh sure," Carly hesitantly stood up and followed her out the room.

Freddie turned off the t.v., "So what do you want to do about iCarly?" He asked.

"I don't know Freddie," I shrugged and sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do about us?" He looked to me.

"What do you mean?"

"The way we left things over a year ago kinda left us with loose strings behind us."

"You want us to pick up where we left off?" I shifted toward him.

"Or we can just start over," he suggested.

"I think I'd like that actually," I smiled at him.

He moved off the couch and stood on his knees in front of me. When he grabbed my hands, my body went instinctively rigid, "Sam Puckett, will you be mine once again?"

"Yes Freddie I would," I felt so choked up for some reason. I grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's POV...**

"So what did you want to talk about Cat?" Carly sat on Sam's bed.

"We'll for one, you don't want to sit on Sammie's bed. She tend to get kinda upset when someone does that."

"Um, okay," she stood back up and moved toy bed.

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about how we're gonna get along."

"You could've done that in front of Sam and Freddie," she crossed her arms and furrowed her brow, "What's really going on?"

"I think I left the stove on," I turned to leave but felt a hand grip my wrist.

"You can tell me Cat."

I turned around and I held her hand into mine, "We'll, I kinda like you Carly," I looked down and took my hand back.

"What are you saying?"

My skin felt hot and clammy, "Im saying that I want to..." I began hyperventilating and growing more and more nervous.

"It's okay Cat," she stood and held my hands, "Just slow your breathing."

She breathed slowly and I began breathing with her. After a few minutes I got my breathing under control.

"Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" She smiled.

"I wanted to know... If you, oh god," I began freaking out again and out of nowhere she grabbed my face and kissed me.

Almost instantly, I forgot about me freaking out and I melted into the kiss. I held her hips and wrestled my tongue against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

After a moment, I pushed her onto the bed where we vigorously made out.

Sam's POV...

Freddie and I were on the couch and I rested between him. He and I kissed as I felt him grind against me. His hardness ground against my clit, causing my pussy to leak and wetten.

"I'm so hot for you," I rasped in between kisses.

"Me too," he grunted and thrusted faster.

I yelped when he unzipped my jeans and reached down into my panties. He cupped my pussy and ripped my pussy lips. I held his back and moaned into his mouth. He broke out kisses and began planting kisses all along my neck.

I bucked my hips into his hand. When I did, he shoved two fingers into my virgin folds. I moaned his name and he growled mine.

He slowly, torturously, shifted his fingers against my sweet spot and he knew he hit it because I moaned his name. So he focused on that as he used his thumb to rub my swollen clit. I shuddered and he giggled at this.

"Deeper... Faster," I pleaded. My eyes clamped shut when he did as I asked.

"You're getting so wet Samantha," him saying my full name in that sweet sultry voice of his turned me on more.

"I'm gonna cum!" I quietly exclaimed, "Im gonna cum, Freddie!"

"Don't hold back," he suckled on my neck, "Cum hard for Freddie."

And I did, "UGH! I'm Cumming! I'm Fucking Cumming!" Electricity shot from my core and out of my pussy. I felt my pussy clamp down onto my lover's fingers. He thrusted harder and harder and I just screamed in pleasure.

When I was done, I collapsed. Feeling very satisfied about my orgasm. Freddie pulled his hand in front of my eyes and I saw that it was covered in my pussy juice.

"Looks like you made a mess Sammie," he smiled and began licking his hand, "You taste delightful babe," he chuckled.

Carly's pov...

Cat was now sucking on my pussy and all I could do was hold her head, lean back mine and moan, "Oh fuck! I'm almost there Cat!" My legs squirmed and I slid my hands all through her hair.

She lifted her head, "You taste like heaven Carly," she said before slipping three fingers inside me. I felt an impending orgasm and she knew it somehow. She wriggled her fingers inside my restricting walls as she sucked on my clit. I tried to hold my orgasm for as long as possible, "Don't hold it in love. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Here it comes," I gripped her head and felt my pussy jut out juices. I screamed her name as she sucked on me harder.

When it was over and done, she climbed back onto the bed and we kissed until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

General Point of View...

Freddie left for work and left the girls behind. Sam was blending a smoothie as Cat came skipping in, "Mornin' Red," Sam greeted her.

"Hey Yellow," she was especially chipper that morning because she had spent the whole night making love to her newfound lover.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Yeah," she sat at the chair that faced the island in the kitchen.

"What did you do?"

"Carly and I just talked in her room all night is all," Cat blushed hard at the lie.

"Yeah, okay," Sam said in a mocking tone, "Where's Carly?"

"She's still sleeping," Cat said cheerfully, "Where's Freddie?"

"He's at work," Sam finished her smoothie and poured the contents into a cup. Sam then cleaned the blender and put it into the dishwasher.

"You know, I heard you and Freddie last night."

Sam faltered a little bit, "Y-you did?"

"Yeah, you two were very loud. Especially him. You must've given him one wild ride, yea'?"

"Yeah, I did," Sam's voice wavered.

"So you two ate back together?"

"Yes we are Cat," Sam said with confidence then noticed that Cat was beating around the bush with something, "What is it Cat?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking is all."

"Why are you lying to me?" Sam leaned over the counter and took a sip from her cup.

"I'm not lying Sam. I told I was just thinking about a group-!" Cat stopped herself, "I was thinking about nothing," she nervously chuckled.

"A group what Cat?" Sam angrily asked.

"I have to go! Bye-bye!"

Sam slammed her cup down and ran in front of her, "Tell me Cat!" Sam pushed her up against the wall.

"No Sammie!" Cat pleaded, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Sam pushed her to the floor and pinned her arms down, "If you don't tell me, I'll spit on you!"

Sam then experienced something so unexpected, "Fuck off Sam!" Cat flipped her over and pinned her like Sam did her, "If I don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to talk about it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Sam was amazed at Cat's retaliation.

Cat realized what she had done and jumped off her friend. She scooted back and leaned against the island, "No, no, no," she kept repeating as she held her face in her hands.

"Cat," Sam moved closer to the redhead, "Im sorry," She held Cat's hands, "Please forgive me."

Cat looked at her through teary eyes and nodded, "Im just so messed up right now is all."

Sam moved in and kissed her, "I know."

"What was that for?"

"I've been kinda crushing on you ever since we met and I just wanted to confirm that the feelings I had for you were nothing more than a puppy crush."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"No," Sam hung her head, "Im so confused. I love Freddie, but I also love you," Sam leaned back onto her butt and held herself.

"Well," Cat straightened out her legs, "What do you want to do?"

"Just give me time to figure this out."

"'Kay, 'Kay," Cat smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyone home?" Freddie asked as he came home.

"...I'm telling you no Sam! She didn't mean it!" Carly cried.

"Get off me!" Sam yelled.

Freddie ran toward the noise and saw Carly freaking out as Sam choked the life out of a gothic brunette.

"SAM!" Freddie roared and pried the blonde's hands off the girl. Freddie wrestled her onto her back; he straddled her stomach and pinned her arms to the ground, "What the hell Sam?" Freddie yelled.

"Let me go!" She kept repeatedly shouting as the sounds of grasping and choking for air echoed throughout the house.

"What happened?" Freddie asked Carly.

"This girl Jade was being mean to Cat and Sam went off on her. I'm glad that you came in when you did."

"Yeah, me too."

Jade was curled into a feetle position and shaking, "Where's Cat now?"

"I don't know, she ran off a few minutes ago. She wouldn't of left otherwise I think you would've seen her."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Freddie kept the struggling blonde down.

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

Sam finally stopped struggling due to exhaustion, "What about her?" Freddie looked to the Goth.

"You get Sam outta here and I'll check up on her."

Freddie looked into the blonde's eyes, "C'mon Sam lets go," he said it as though he was telling her to not do anything stupid.

Freddie helped her up and took her by the hand. Sam leaned her head against Freddie's shoulder as they walked out.

Carly's POV...

When the two walked out of the room, I sat next to the shaking Brunette, "I would ask if you're okay, but I know you're not."

"My whole life," she stuttered, "My whole life I've always been the Alpha girl and when I came here, I got my ass handed to me."

"You did bully Cat, without knowing that her roommate was a complete Psychopath."

She sat up, "The blonde is cute though. I want her to be my girlfriend."

"Sam's dating Freddie and I'm sure she's straight."

"Awe, that sucks," she dropped her gaze.

"What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Jade," she stretched out her hand and I shook it.

"Carly."

"You look familiar. Did you used to do a show called iCarly?"

"Yeah, like a long time ago."

"Since the whole gang is back together, you should make at least one show to show the world that you three are still the best of friends and still thinking about your fan club."

"How big of a fan are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I never missed a show. But I'm not like that one crazy girl who locked you away in a dungeon twice."

"How am I sure?" I laughed.

"I live in an apartment, so I don't have a basement," she jokingly shrugged.

"You heard of that?"

"Everyone who's watched your show or heard of it has."

"Yeah, that was a scary pair of endeavors."

"Is that why iCarly isn't around anymore?"

"And other things," I smiled.

"You're pretty cool you know that?"

I blushed a little, "Thanks," then something hit me, "So why do you find Sam cute after the fact she tried to kill you?"

"She was willing to protect her friend at all costs and besides, she's got a great ass," Tori smirked.

"You have to keep this quiet though. Sam already hates you, and I think that this revelation for her will cause her to snap."

Sam's POV...

I walked with Freddie to my room. I sat on my bed and he sat on Cat's. My feet dangled over the side of the bed and I leaned on my knees with my elbows.

Freddie just looked at me, "Say something Fred," tears streamed my face.

"What happened back there?" He asked blandly.

"Is that all you wanted to asked? Are you serious?"

"What, happened, back there?" He repeated with force that time.

"I came home and this girl was cussing out Cat because she didn't accept her invitation to some kind of concert. I got in between it and she attacked me. So I fought back and that's when you came in."

Freddie moved over to my left side and held me, "So what now?"

"Just hold me and never let go."

He leaned back and I did with him. He pulled me on top of him. I felt his heart beating...it was nice, comforting...

Cat's POV...

I was at the park smoking a cigarette. I feel as though my life is just falling apart. I contemplated stop taking my pills. They were the ones keeping my calm and in my ditzy demeanor. Otherwise, I'd become an intellectual asshole.

A guy came up to me, "What's a pretty thing like you doing smoking a cigarette?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong."

I put my cigarette out, "I said go fuck yourself," I turned to leave.

"Catherine Valentine!" He boldly stated. I stopped into tracks.

"What?" I growled.

"At age eleven, you scrapped your knee on a fence trying to run away from a raging pit bull. And the months following you wondered if the scar would ever heal. It did... Somewhat."

"A lot of people know that story. It was all over the news."

"Tenth grade, Samuel Jackson, not the actor, asked you to go with him to prom. But you picked up on the fact that he was just using you to aid him in lashing out at his ex girlfriend. Twelfth grade year, Samuel Lloyd, no relation to the actor, asked you out to the prom. You said no because of what happened to you, of what was about to happen to you, with Samuel Jackson. You destroyed a heart that day. Especially when you cussed him out in front of his little sister and brother. He had high hopes you'd say yes because you and he have been the greatest of friends until high school. He became an ass to you a little bit trying to impress he wrong crowd," I knew who it was, but I knew I couldn't interrupt him, "He did deserve being shot down for prom, but not in The manor in which you did it. And he has come back- tracked you down- to tell you, I truly am sorry Cat," I heard something hit the dirt.

I slowly turned around and saw Mitchell on his knees with his hands pressed together, "Please Cat, forgive for all the stupid shit I've done and I've said. All I want is for us to be friends. I would've gave you the tickets myself, but I didn't get them until las minute and Jade was on her way down here anyway."

"How'd you find me though?"

"I caught wind of some blonde from a web-show called iCarly or something babysitting kids and I knew you went into full time childcare," he shrugged, "So I looked you up and hoped for the best."

"That's so sweet Mitchell," I smiled.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes you are," I helped him up because I remembered that he had a prosthetic leg.

"Thank you Cat," he hugged me.

I pulled away after a few seconds, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I have the concert here and afterwards I have a job interview at the local Seattle news station."

"That's great, it's good to have all these old friends coming back together. So what's Jade's deal?"

"Well, her and I are now step siblings," I gave him a confused look, "After her dad divorced, he married my mom. And her mom thought it'd be great if I brought her along since I had an extra ticket. She thinks it'd be a great bonding moment for us. I'd rather bond with a ravenous bear," he chuckled.

"Yeah, she is pretty nasty to people."

"Oh!" He pulled out a purple band that said 'musical Arts!' On it, "You remember this? It's the band you gave me after our first month of dating."

"Oh yeah I do, but why is it faded?"

"Because I've been wearing it. I took it off earlier to wash my hands. I don't know why I do it, but I do it."

"It's quite cute."

"Thanks, so are we cool now?" I looked deep into his silver-blue eyes.

Sam's POV...

I was laying on the bed and Freddie's head was between my legs. He looked at my shaven pussy as I blushed.

"Please stop staring," I pleaded.

"What for?" He lapped at it and it caused me to buck my hips. He rested my legs on his shoulders and he started his ministrations.

He shoved his rough tongue into my pussy and I groaned. Every moment or so, he'd suck on my clit, "Please, more," I said in a small voice.

Taking a hand from my thigh, he stuck two fingers into me. I gasped as his fingers pushed past my lips. He wiggled them around and I moaned into a frenzy.

"Oh Freddie! This feels so good!" I groaned and gripped his soft brown hair. He shoved another finger inside of which really got my going.

My virgin folds stretched to new limits when he entered a fourth digit. I screamed his name as my juices jutted out of me and all over his hand. When it was all over, my body relaxed and my mind blacked out.

Jade's POV...

Carly and I were at the door listening to the sex music that was happening on the other side.

"FREEEEEEDIIIIIEEEEE!" We heard bellowed by Sam before it felt silent.

We heard shifting and knew that it was Freddie. He chuckled to himself. A few moments later we heard him talking, "Yeah... The deed is almost complete...," he was on the phone, "I can sense that she has the strongest telekinetic powers thus far... Yes sir, I'll talk to her about it later... Yes I'm fucking her, sorta... I love her Mitchell and don't you forget that."

A moment later, we heard him walking toward the door. Carly went down the hall and I went into the bathroom.

I heard him walk down the hall and call out for Carly. I went into the room. I saw Sam lying in bed with sheets pulled over. She had a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I whipped around and saw Freddie standing in the door way.

"I was going to tell Sam bye, but she was already sleeping."

"Okay, now get out of here. I'll tell her that you left."

"If you so much as hurt her-!"

"Why do you care? She tried to kill you! Now get outta here!"

"Fine. Don't let the door hit ya on the way out."

I stormed off ad headed toward the door. As I opened it, I saw Car at the door with Mitchell, "Hey Jade," worry seeped into her eyes, "Are you okay now?"

"Just peachy," I grabbed Mitchell's arm, "Lets go Mitchell."

"I have your number, so I'll call you later!" He called out.

We made it to the park and I got into his car. When he got in and closed the door, "Why didn't you tell me about Sam?"

"What?" He started the car.

"She's the one we've been looking for?"

"Of course she's not. Who put that in your head?"

"Freddie. How is he involved?"

He turned the car back off, "He's the one of the best Telekins around and we tracked her down."

"So why'd you have me think Cat was the one?"

"You wouldn't have come otherwise," he shrugged and turned the car back on.

"So what's the plan? Not that I'm in on it."

"Get her to unlock her powers and have her join the car. And maybe have her help us take over the world."

"Good," I smiled, "Im growing really impatient of hiding my superiority Mitch."

"I know love," he took my hand and kissed it, "So I'll have Freddie hurry it up."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, since this story is getting so popular with 1026 views. I'll post another chapter. Please feel free to write a review or send me a PM for any and all kinds of critisizm. Anything helps for determining the direction of this story.

Sam's POV...

I awoke to the sound of soft breathing. Freddie was spooning me and I saw Cat's bed still empty. I felt a hard member pressing between my cheeks when I shifted. I automatically knew it was Freddie's wonderful shaft. It was large and warm and it throbbed. Radiating a lot of heat.

I loved the feeling of it between my legs, but it was short lived when his alarm went off. He woke with a start and his tip pressed against my opening. I gasped when his tip entered into me.

"Oh crap," I heard him quietly say and he snatched his cock back. I was disappointed when he got out bed, "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself.

"What are you doing?" I slowly sat up.

"Oh, I'm just getting ready for work is all babe."

"Why don't you come back to bed?" I stretched out my hands.

He walked toward me and held my hands, "I have to get to work."

"Why not just for ten minutes?" I pulled him close.

"I'm sorry but- ugh!"

I grabbed his balls and began fondling them. He groaned as I worked my magic. His cock stiffened and it turned a dark pink, "It feels good," he groaned.

"You're so big," So I suckled his tip and his body went rigid as he groaned louder. He pushed me back and I saw lust in his eyes. He spread my legs apart and laid I top of me.

He pressed his lips agains mine and forced his tongue in my mouth. I felt his member grind against my pussy. I shuddered at the sudden sensation, "I want you inside me Fred," I whispered.

He looked down as did I. He grabbed his cock and pointed it at my entrance. He slowly pushed last my lips and I groaned in pain the closer her got to my virgin wall. My pussy searing with pain. When he hit it, we looked at each other, "It's okay," I said quietly.

He pushed past it and an audible pop sounded. I groaned in pain as his cock filled me. I pulled him close so I could hold him through the pain. His cock filled me completely.

I felt it throb as it sat snugly inside me, "You're so wonderful on the inside," he told me as he lifted himself up off of me. I looked down again and saw that even though he filled me, there was a few inches still hanging outside of me. Also, a slight bulge popped up from my stomach.

"You're so big," I said.

"Ugh! You're so tight Sam!" He slowly pulled out.

"Please, make the pain go away," I held his arms as he slowly pulled out. I gasped and groaned until his tip was still inside of me.

He thrusted hard, making me scream in both pain and pleasure. He kept doing this until my moans were in complete pleasure.

He picked up speed; shunting me back and forth on the bed. He pressed himself against me and suckled my nipple, "Ooooooooooooooh!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and head.

His cock felt so wonderful inside me, "You're so tight Sam," he grunted.

"Harder Fred! Harder!" I wrapped my legs around him forcing him deeper inside me. He wrapped his arms around my middle and flipped over. I yelped at this sudden switch and was on top of him.

His cock felt like it was deeper inside me when he was under me. He grabbed my hips and I knew what I had to do. I began moving back and forth and the friction was even more pleasurable.

When I moved back, Freddie bucked his hips up. Forcing his cock to grind up against my sweet spot. I moaned louder and louder as I felt an impending orgasm, "Im gonna cum Freddie," I squeaked.

"I know, I can feel your pussy wettening so much," he smiled. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I placed my hands on his strong chest and slammed my hips on his huge member.

Electricity shocked my system as my orgasm started. The shock hit me hard and traveled down to my pussy and the moment of truth hit.

I kept still with his member inside me as my pussy squeezed him. He pulled me close to him and pumped into me fast and strong, "UGH-AAAAAAAAH! IM FUCKING CUMMING FREDDIE!" I bellowed.

He hugged my hips, drove his cock as deep as it could go inside me and let out a three second groan. I felt his cock bulge inside me before slamming my walls with his hit seed. More and more of his warm liquid filled my womb before spewing outside of me.

He came for almost thirty seconds before his seed slowed and finally came to a stop. I relaxed on top of him and he dropped his arms and panted heavily.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had," I sighed at the big release I was wanting for the longest time.

"Yeah, that was great," he panted.

"I want this every morning," I told him.

"Me too babe."

Cat's POV...

I was in the family room with Carly watching a movie. We had to turn it up loud that morning because of Freddie and Sam. The past few days they've turned into freaky sex addicts. Every morning and every night before bed. I had to sleep in the guest room because I know they've probably used my bed for their fuck fest.

I don't mind it because Carly and I have been using the guest room to almost sodomize Carly. I basically raped her in her sleep at one point.

It was midday and her and I were cuddling. Freddie's job has been paying well, so he has helped us a lot. Especially with his first week's check. It came in at 1500$. It helps since business with daycare has been slow.

I laid down and placed my head in her lap. She responded by twirling my hair, "So what's the deal with Jade?" I asked her.

"She talked to me about what happened between you and her. Than what happened between her and Sam."

"So tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's just that something doesn't feel right about Freddie. It's as though he's a different person."

"What do you mean?"

"When we used to do iCarly, Freddie would flirt with me. And when he started dating Sam, he would occasionally. Since he's been here, he hasn't."

"Maybe he's changed?"

"I doubt it babe," she weakly smiled.

"'Kay, 'Kay."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded, "Why are you like you are?"

"What?"

"Why are you so ditzy?"

"It's 'cause of my medicine."

"What?"

"If I don't take my medicine I become intelligent."

"That's a good thing right?"

"It is if my intelligent side wasn't evil," my face turned red.

"You have an evil side?"

"Of course I do. I don't want to have an evil side, but I do."

"Have you ever stopped taking it?"

"Once. And that was to seek vengeance against someone."

"I'll just make a mental note not to piss you off."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam And Cat My Story VI**

**Sam's POV...**

**I was in the bathroom looking at the strip and I couldn't believe what it told me. White means I'm not pregnant and blue means I am. It showed blue...**

**I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. It was expected since Freddie deposited his seed deep into me for the past few weeks. **

**I was scared though to have a child of my own. The dynamics where different since this would be my own kid and not someone else's. **

**I tossed the strip and left the bathroom. The house was quiet aside from the soft humming of Cat as she did the dishes. I knew she was doing the dishes because of all the clanking around and the running of the water. **

**Carly and Freddie where at work. Freddie managed to get Carly a job as the Director's Assistant and she's surprisingly loving it. **

**I went into the kitchen and saw the beautiful redhead humming away. She wore tight hugging black jeans that put emphasis on her nice tight ass. **

**I couldn't hold back anymore. Moving swift and quietly, I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her belly. She squeaked a little at the sudden assault. **

**"Sam?" She asked. **

**"I love you Cat," I told her softly. **

**She turned off the water, dried her hands, and turned around in my arms, "Who are we kidding Sam? We've been hiding our feelings for each other for way too long," she held my face and gazed deeply into my eyes, "These relationships are just distractions."**

**"What about finding the right girl?"**

**"I did find her when I met you. It's just that we were not going to admit that."**

**"So what do we do?"**

**She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and allowed her tongue into my mouth. I lowered my hands to her ass and began to grope. Which elicited sweet moans into my mouth. **

**Cat hugged my neck and broke our kiss, "C'mon, lets at least go to the couch," she suggested. **

**"Fine by me," we rushed to the couch and she pushed me back into it. As we began groping and kissing, we slowly stripped each other of our clothes. **

**"What The Fuck?!" We heard a voice shriek. **

**We look up and see Carly standing in the entrance, "Carly!" I stand up and quickly hold my clothes up to my body, "Why are you home so early?"**

**"The Director came down with the flu and went home early! What are you doing?"**

**"I'm so sorry Carly."**

**"Don't be," Cat and I looked at each other than back to her, "I've seen the way you two look at each other, so I knew this was bound to happen. But Freddie is the one you'd wanna hide this from."**

**"So you're fine with it?" Car asked. **

**"Yeah. Just when Freddie's around, we have to pretend that we're still together."**

**"'Kay, 'Kay," Cat smiled as she sat back down. **

**"But to keep me quiet, you two have to do something for me."**

**Freddie's POV...**

**I was at a local diner with Mitchell and Jade, "So, when are you going to tell the blonde about her powers?" Jade asked as she ate a burger. **

**"Tonight," I took a bite out of my burger. **

**"Good. Because lovely Jade wants servants so badly," Mitchell lifted he hand and kissed it. **

**"And you don't think I don't?" I set down my food, "I want this to work just as much as she does."**

**"Than why don't you stop fucking her and speak up Fredward?" Mitchell growled. **

**"There's no reason which is why I'm telling her tonight."**

**"Good," Mitchell took a sip of his coffee. **

**"Yeah. I don't like lying to her like this. And to be honest, I think Cat's growing suspicious of me guys."**

**"Don't worry about her. She's just a blonde in disguise."**

**"I'm being serious. When I tell Sam, we have to extract her as soon as possible."**

**"I'll have a team pick her up tomorrow."**

**Sam's POV... **

**I was in my room laying on my bed. A tennis ball floated and spun over my head. I've known about my telekinetic powers for a few years now. I just never really told anyone about it. It's not something the general public is willing to accept. I practice every now and again at it. I can now move a full semi without fidgeting. I just mess with the ball to work on my precision. To help me focus more. **

**When I heard a knock at the door, I put the ball under my pillow, "Come in."**

**Freddie came in and it looks as though he just wet himself, "Hey Sam. Got a minute?"**

**"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I asked as I sat up. **

**He sat on Cat's bed, "There is a secret society that governs the people that can control things with their minds and I'm part of it."**

**"I think all those movies got to you head Fred," I joked even though I believe him without a shadow of a doubt. **

**He lifted a pillow from my bed with his mind and had it hover between us, "You see, I'm not lying."**

**"Okay, why are you telling me this?" I tried to act weirded out. **

**"We managed to create a device that'd allow us to track everyone in this country who has the gift. Most of them are now training at our camp. But I had convinced the Board to allow me to collect you because of our friendship."**

**"Collect me for what?"**

**"You have the strongest Telekinetic mind we have ever tracked. We want you to come and train with us."**

**"How do you know I have the gift?"**

**"Why do you have to hide it anymore? When we would have sex, I'd notice things shifting around the room, and they all weren't caused by me."**

**"So what? I'm not harming anyone," I shift. **

**"We want you to come train with us."**

**"What's in it for me?"**

**"Once we have you trained you'll lead us into victory over the lesser humans."**

**"Lesser Humans?"**

**"The ones without the gift. We'll have them as our servants as we rule the world."**

**'I can't do that,' I think to myself, "How strong are my powers?" I ask. **

**"Well, if we did our calculations right, which I know we did. You're just as strong as a thousand of us. You can lift things that me or someone other couldn't lift."**

**"What if I told you that I don't like the idea of ruling? I like the government I have now."**

**His voice quieted, "Than we have to find a way for you to get out of town without being detected."**

**"What?"**

**"To be honest, I want out too, but they have my mom hostage and they promised not to hurt her if I do as they say."**

**"Do you think they'd come after my mom if they find out I said no?"**

**"Probably. But isn't your mom in the Rehab Ward?"**

**"She is, but that doesn't mean she's protected."**

**"She is actually. Listen. It someone finds out about us before the planned date, then everything would be ruined. So if you say no, they couldn't come after you."**

**"That's good and I'm sorry about your mother," then I had a plan, "Maybe I can use this training thing for the better. If they can teach me how to hone my skills, I can use it against them. How many are there of us?"**

**"Just in our district, over ten thousand. All over the world, there's about a billion and a half."**

**"Damn!" I exclaim, "Who's the leader out of all of them?"**

**"I don't know. Only class ones and twos know that," I cock m head to the side out of confusion, "There are ten different classes. They all depend on the strength of a Telekinetic. Even though you have much potential, you'll start out at Class ten. But since you're very important to the cause, I think you could ask those questions without much resistance. Granted. They won't tell you everything, but just enough to know what really is going on."**

**"So what do we do now?"**

**"Shut down your business, and have Carly and Cat come with us. If you say that these two people are the ones you want protected, they'll have no choice but to protect them. They'll do everything in their power to try and make you happy to just have you on their side."**

**"That's good to know, but if they have over a billion and half people, why need me?"**

**"It's been foretold by the Elder that they needed a person of strong telekinetic abilities in order to win the war. And she's never been wrong. Ever!"**

**"Good then. But I get the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV…**

I snap awake in the seat of an airplane. First Class. The telepathic group paid for all the seats in First Class so we could be alone to ourselves. It's great, it's brilliant. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "It's about time Sleeping Beauty woke up," I saw a man standing, leaning against the seat across the aisle from me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Mitchell," he stretched out his hand, "I'm Cat's former boyfriend."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm just like you. I have the," he pauses and looks down the aisle to the other lower class flights, "I have the gift of telepathy," he whispered hoarsely.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come and see Cat. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, she didn't. Speaking of, where is she?"

"She's hitting the can," he answered.

I stood up and stretched my joints; loud pops riddled my body, "Oh yeah, that's what momma needed," I groan.

"How long was I sleep?"

"Almost six hours."

"And we still haven't landed?"

"It's a long flight to Florida."

"Oh, right," I rub my eyes again, "So why didn't she tell me that you were in town."

"Maybe she couldn't trust you?"

"I don't know why she wouldn't trust me," I felt hurt a little bit.

I look to my left and happen to see Cat coming out of the bathroom. She walked over to us, "Hello Samantha," she spoke, "This is definitely a wonder flight don't you think?"

"Uh," then it hit me, I knew something was wrong about her. She stopped taking her meds, "Cat, have you been taking your meds?"

"Why would I want to take those dastardly things? All they've done was hold me back from having a stimulating intellectual conversation with my fellow companions."

"I think you should start taking your pills again," I suggested.

"What for?"

"Because we've been through this before and the last time you went without your medication, you hacked into Wal-Mart's database. And that was all for just because they didn't have the cookies you liked." 

"Well, I'm different now. I want to use my intellect to help those in need."

"Kitten?" I began to stroke her shoulder, "I know you love to feel smart, but trust me on this. Take your meds."

"So you can use your gift and hone in on it and I do what then? I go back to being a ditzy klutz? I don't think so Samantha, I like being smart. It brings out the best in me."

"There's no doubt in my mind that it brings the best out in you, but it also brings out the demon in you as well."

"I'll chew that food when I have to."

"You're not going to go without your meds Cat," I raised my voice a little.

"And why is that?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just told you why," I felt my anger bubble up inside me.

"Judging by the amount of sweat you're body's producing and how fidgety you are, you're either lying to me or keeping something back."

I knew what she was talking about when she said that, "I thought we already covered this."

"We did, but if what we covered is true, then you wouldn't mind telling everyone."

"Tell us what?" Freddie stood from his seat.

"Stay out of this Fredweird," I snap at him.

"No, I'm not doing this," I sit in my seat and look out the window.

"You're doing this now blondie," Cat sat in the seat next to me.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I want everyone to know."

"Even Freddie? Don't you remember what Carly said?"

"I do, but she doesn't dictate my life."

I look to Freddie who was now leaning against the chair in front of Cat, "Fine Kitten," I say aloud whilst still looking at Freddie, "Freddie, Cat and I have feelings for each other."

"Psha, I already knew that. The fuck."

"How did you know?"

"I've seen the way you two have looked at each other. You guys looked as though the other was a piece of meat and you haven't eaten in days."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" I shoot out of my seat.

"Because I knew that you, were just wanting to fuck me out of sexual frustration. Oh, and for your cherry, I was always wondering why I didn't pop it. That's because I think that you were using some kind of dildo to fuck yourself."

"That's not true!" I shout and by now, the Stewardesses were coming from the front to see what was going on. One slipped by Freddie and pulled the two tiny doors together to try and cushion the sound of our bickering.

"Then why did I find a big ass rubber under your bed?"

"That-!" I stopped myself because he had me there, "Dammit!" I punch the seat in front of me.

"Um, excuse me," a Stewardess with pink hair stepped forward, "Could, um, I, uh, ask you guys to lower your voices please?" her voice was soft and shaky. It was quite evident that she's never broken up a fight before.

Apparently, all of us had the same idea, because we began yelling at her, "Who are you to ruin our conversation?" Mitchell shouted first.

"Yeah, can't you see that we're talking he'e?" Freddie added.

"What kind of new stupidity are you?" Cat chimed in.

"Yeah, a Norm like you can't tell us what to do," I added.

Her eyes were closed shut and tears began to stream her face, "Look at the Little Norm," Mitchell said in baby talk, "She's crying now."

"Why don't you go back to your little office up front and have a seat?" Freddie mimicked Mitchell's attitude.

"I'm sorry," she mewed and quickly walked away.

"Holy shit!" Freddie exclaimed and everyone plopped back into their seats.

"That was great," I told everyone then we all began laughing.

"That was great," Freddie was in the seat in front of me, but across the aisle. He looked at me and I looked at him.

I felt bad because I knew I was pregnant with his child and haven't told him yet. So I stood up and stepped into the aisle. I spoke up and said, "Freddie, everyone, I'm pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam and Cat VIII **

**-Sam-**

**"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Freddie stood, "Back up a little bit here. Did you just say that you were pregnant?"**

**"Sure did," I stand with him. **

**"Shiiiiiiit," Mitchell groaned, "Things just got so real."**

**"How long have you known?" Freddie asks me. **

**"Only for a few days," my face goes red. **

**"This is so..."His voice trails off as he slowly sinks back into his seat, "I'm going to be a father."**

**"How'd you come to the conclusion that its yours?"**

**"I'm the one who's been plowing you for the past couple of weeks. So it only makes sense," he shrugs. **

**"Good point and it is yours."**

**"This is you Captain speaking," the Captain came over the intercom, "We are making our decent into the Tampa Bay area, please be seated for the remainder of the flight. Thank you."**

**I sat back down and looked over to Freddie. He was looking at the seat in front of him with a lot of emotions streaking his face. **

**After about twenty minutes, the plane finally lands. The slight bumps of the wheels hitting the pavement jolted me awake. I'm so tired all of a it's because I'm pregnant. I dunno. I guess I have to stop some of the things I used to do to protect the baby. Like fighting and shit like that.**

**As the plane pulled into the gate, I thought about all the possible names I liked to name the baby. If its a girl, I could maybe call it Tammy or I could give it a guy's name. Like Charlie or Jack. I like those names. **

**What it is a boy? Lucas, Jacob, Matthew seem like pretty good names. Or I could name him after Freddie. I was so lost in though, that I didn't even noticed my friends standing up and grabbing their things. **

**"Sam!" a small hand shook me. I look over and see Cat smiling at me, "I've never seen you think that deeply before," she pointed out. **

**I sharply inhale and sluggishly stand up, "Yeah, I was. I was just thinking about the baby is all."**

**"Oh, have you though about us and Freddie?"**

**"What?"**

**"With you no longer dating Freddie, and you're with me, who will raise it?"**

**"I'll chew that food when I have to Cat," I open the hatch above me and pull out my red backpack. It was full of important things that I needed.**

**The door opened and I felt the humidity hit my face. It was warm and greeting. Just like the warm Cali sun. We get in a crooked line and walk out into the airport where there loads of people in shorts and t-shirts. Some were in jeans and others were in business attire. For some reason, I felt that sinking feeling I my stomach that some thing very bad was about to happen, "Mitchell?" I call out. **

**He whips around and begins walking backwards, "Yeah?"**

**"I feel as though something bad's gonna happen."**

**"Don't worry, you're just getting cold feet is all," he laughed. I then realized that he had a sucker in his mouth. Where'd be get the sucker from? I shake it from my memory and continue walking. **

**After about ten minutes, we managed to get to baggage claim. We wait another few minutes before we realize that our bags weren't on the belt. **

**The people from the same flight were already picking out their bags and lugging them away. Before long, a scrawny boy came up to us, "Are you Mitchell, team of six?" his hair was dirty blonde like mine and he spoke with a British accent. **

**"Yeah?" Mitchell stepped forward. **

**"Come with me," the kid began tugging on the brunette's hand. **

**"I don't think it's a good idea," Jade stated. I began to think, I haven't heard her say anything throughout the entire flight. Odd. **

**"It is. We've already picked up your bags," he pulled on Mitchell's hand harder. **

**"Then lets go," Mitchell shrugged and allowed the boy to guide him. We followed our self-proclaimed leader out a set of double doors. The sum hit my eyes and I had to almost close them because of it. **

**When my eyes adjusted, I saw six black Lincoln Navigators parked almost bumper to bumper alongst the sidewalk. There was a man in a black suit standing at the passenger door facing us at each truck. I've also noticed that each man held a sign with our names on it. I saw Samantha Puckett on the last truck. The man holding the white sign looked younger than the rest, but it could just be my eyes. **

**We all walk over to our pre-chosen vehicles and the men open the back passenger doors for us, "Hello miss Puckett, my name is Brad and I will be your driver for the duration of your stay."**

**"You can just call me Sam," I smiled at him as I dropped into he car. When I was secure, Brad shut the door and went to his driver door. He opened it and jumped in. As he started the truck he put on his seatbelt. **

**"So where are we going?"**

**"We are going to a secret government base that protects us."**

**"Who's us and protect us from what?"**

**"The government protects the knew with the gift from the people. For me, I just wanted a normal life," he put the truck into gear and followed the other trucks, "But they tracked me down, coerced me to join their cause, in return, they won't hurt my mother."**

**"That's so sad."**

**"Yeah, it is," he shifted in his seat, "But it is what it is," he kept his focus on the road and went silent. I've tried starting up conversations with him, but he would just give me one or two worded answers. Expunging the talking. After awhile it was evident that he didn't want to talk anymore. **

**So I pull out my cell-phone from my bag and see that I've missed a call and a few texts. Unlocking my phone I see that I have a voicemail and threw texts from Freddie. **

**'So what should we name our baby?' 'How's the parenting going to go?' 'We should talk when you have a second.' **

**Those were his three texts and I kinda didn't want to talk to him about the baby. I shove my phone into my pocket and look at the view of the docks passing. Now, the sun was slowly fading behind the palm trees, casting an orange streak across the water. I felt at such peace. A feeling I haven't had since I started iCarly. **

**There was a sharp turn at the wheel and the once smooth pavement turned into a rocky dirt road. I snap my eyes forward and see that we were heading toward a fence. At a gate, ten or so guards stood with large weaponry. **

**Two of them proceeded in walking along the drivers side door. The drivers rolled down their windows and the guards looked in. They scribbled something on a pad before leaving each car. **

**Brad rolled down his window when they approached our car, "Brad Puck- Pāluor?" the guard asked. **

**"Sure is," Brad handed him his I.D.**

**"Samantha Puckett?" the guard looked to me and looked back at his sheet, "Okay, you two are good to go."**

**"Thank you," said Brad when he was handed back his I.D. and proceeded in driving as the gate opened and allowed the drivers before him to start driving. **

**We drove down a hill a little before we went down a ramp that led us down to a large metal door. The door slid open at the perfect time to allow us to continue driving without being forced to slow down. **

**The sky around us went instantly dark and I saw dim yellow lights lining the ceiling. I look around to see a docking stations of some sort for semi-trucks. It looked like your average trucking lot to me. Brad slowed to a stop and got out. He whipped around and opened my door, "Follow you friends and your things shall be in your room when you go to bed this evening."**

**"Thanks Brad," I say as I grab my bag and get out the car. I heard pattering of claws on metal coming from above. I look up and see two humanoid figures running on all fours. It was obvious that they one was chasing the other, "What are those?"**

**"Shadow People. They're very sweet people, unless you piss them off."**

**"What happens when you do?"**

**"They latch themselves on people's shadows and basically takes control of them, "So where do they come from? Jupiter or something?"**

**"No actually, they're a lost breed of sub-humans that we found. The three we have have said that there is more of them, they're just not allowed to say where."**

**"Why only three?"**

**Brad closed the door and beckoned me to begin walking, so I followed him, "We had four, but the one male went out for a smoke late at night. A guard mistake we him for an intruder and killed him. The Shadow's mate is still saddened, even though it happened over two decades ago."**

**"Wow. Is there any other kind of race I need to know about?"**

**"The Juggernauts."**

**"The whats?"**

**"The Juggernauts. They have a bad temper and if they gain any kind of momentum, they can't be stopped. What's a real kicker is that they're indestructible."**

**"How many are there?"**

**"Just five is all. They only run in packs of five."**

**"So this is like some X-Men shit?"**

**"Precisely," Brad smirked. **

**"Our lead scientist retired and made a fortune on the movies."**

**"So this is real?"**

**"Yup, and you telepathics are the epicenter of it all."**

**"How so?"**

**"Theres more of you," I didn't notice at first, but we had walked inside and now I looked down a corridor. There were people of all races racing up and down the halls. I saw tables and chairs and benches almost touching the ceiling as they mindlessly floated into each other. The two Shadows I saw earlier were now sitting in two of the floating chairs upside-down talking to each other. **

**I saw a bulking figure that stood two or three heads taller than everyone talking to a girl. The hulking man smiled and flashed the whitest smile I have ever seen. A woman who stood jus as tall but with a slender frame walked up behind him and playfully smacked him against the back of the head. **

**He began chasing her and everyone moved oh the way like it was nothing. They ran past us and the earth shook under my feet. Their laughter was contagious and we all giggled at the scene. **

**"Adam and Charlie. They're lovers and the are very close like the two Shadows," Brad stated, "Despite their unlimited strength and intellect, Juggernauts are very playful. Mind you, when their play becomes rough housing, you might wanna be at least ten yards away."**

**"Why?" I knew that it was a stupid question. **

**"You remember when Manhattan was destroyed and the US blamed homemade terrorists for the destruction?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"It was Adam and Charlie making the foreplay." **

**"Really?"**

**"Oh yeah. The two had been separated for months on separate military missions. So they needed release," he shrugged. **

**"Ah, new recruits!" we heard and then saw all the furniture drop as people pressed themselves against the walls of the halls. They revealed a man standing in all black. He stood over six foot and was as wide as three trucks. **

**His skin was tanned and his hair was combed back and stretched all the way down to his shoulders and his beard all the way down to his stomach. **

**The spandex shirt was almost ripping off because of his bulk, "That's Kay. He's the leader of all of this. Good luck trying to get on his good side, no matter how good you are," Brad whispered. **

**"Is he dangerous?"**

**"He's taken out all five Juggernauts at once. He's not able to be broken or destroyed. So is he dangerous? He can be if he wanted, but if you do manage to get on his good side, then you're in."**

**"Drivers!" Brad stood erect, "I don't know why you're still here! Get the fuck out!"**

**"Yes Master Kay!" they all said in unison and marched out. I watched Brad leave and my heart sank. **

**"So why are there Norms in my facility?" he asked as he walked up and rolled up his sleeves. **

**"Because it was the only way for Samantha Puckett to be here," Mitchell stated boldly. **

**"What did I say about Norms being here?"**

**"But you said-!"**

**"I don't say things that contradict myself. No Norms and I want Samantha Puckett here at any cost."**

**"At any cost," Mitchell parroted.**

**"All aside from bringing humans here," when Kay walked up to me, I saw that his eyes were sapphire blue. His eyes were just simply amazing. His breath smelled so good that I fell into a trance.**

**"You must be Samantha Puckett?" a voice pulled me out of the heavenly trance. I refocused and saw those blue eyes piercing mine, "Are you Samantha Puckett?"**

**"Yes. I am," I inhaled sharply. **

**"Come with me. Take the humans to Quarantine and then place them in the dungeon rooms until I come and interrogate them," Kay asked of Mitchell. **

**"Yes sir," Mitchell bowed and took Cat and Carly away. **

**"Come with me miss Puckett. And be careful, don't want to damage your offspring," he smiled and raised his arm laterally, beckoning for me to go in front of him. **

**"How'd you know?"**

**"I'll explain in my office."**

**"Why do I get the feeling that you're not as intimidating as you try and make yourself to be?"**

**"That's because I like you. You have a strong soul. I can see your past and your future and I can tell you this. The line between good and evil for you is more blurred," he leans forward, "Than you think," he looks to the side. I look too and see Cat at the back of the pack awaiting the elevator, "Your lover is going to be your greatest enemy. Watch yourself."**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Sam-**

**I sat in a room with differently coloured walls. I sat in a brown leather chair in front of a light brown desk. Kay was standing with his back toward me, pouring something into a glass. To my left, the wall was green. In front, blue. To my right, red. To my back, orange. And the ceiling was black. **

**I stayed quiet because the room felt so calming, "Do you like Rum?"**

**"I'm not old enough to drink."**

**He turned around with two small glasses filled with transparent brown liquid, "Under my rule, you can drink as young as eighteens and if I'm not mistaken, you're twenty-one?"**

**"Yeah, but I'm pregnant."**

**"Oh right," he downed both shots, "Sorry," he put the glasses back and sat inside his chair, "So tell me more about you."**

**"Not until you tell me how you knew I was pregnant."**

**"I have the ability to read minds an take control of them. Also, I'm stronger than about five hundred thousand men. But enough about me, I want to know more about you."**

**"What do you want to know?"**

**"Tell me about your parents."**

**My body went rigid, "I prefer not to talk about them."**

**He leaned back into his seat and nodded slowly, "Fine, I can respect that," his blue eyes beamed at me. It was as though he knew something that I need to know, but he didn't know how to tell me. He clapped his hands together twice and a woman glided in, "Show miss Puckett to her quarters Malinda."**

**"Yes sir," she bowed and then turned to me, "Come with me please."**

**Her robes were blue like Kay's eyes embroided with a dark purple design. Her eyes were as green as her dress was blue. Her hair was a deep carrot colour and freckles lined her yellow hued cheeks. **

**She was just simply... Beautiful. Even though Cat and I are together, I wanted this redhead to be mine. I just wanted to place her in a box and preserve her beauty from the rest of the world. **

**I slowly stand and she gives me a shallow bow. She beckons be to follow her so I do, "Sometimes, the greatest of allies, can become the bitterest of enemies," were the last things I heard Kay say before the door shut behind me. **

**-Cat-**

**I was in a room that looked as though it belonged to a hotel. The room wasn't a dungeon at all. When I walked in, the room was brown and gold. **

**Walking in, I see a woman walking toward me. She was in a brown and gold dress, "Hello miss Valentine," she bowed, "My name is Arya."**

**She had red hair and all black eyes, with long pointed ears, "You're an Elf?"**

**"One of the last of my kind."**

**"I thought Elves were all extinct," I walked closer to her. **

**"I guess you were wrong," she copped an attitude. **

**"Listen here Sugar Queen, I don't need sass from the likes of an Elf," I pointed a finger at her and growled. **

**"Why are you attacking me? What did I do to you?"**

**"There's no reason. Now get the fuck out!"**

**"I'm sorry, I was hand picked to keep an eye on you for some odd reason."**

**"I don't know why I need a stupid Elf to keep me company. So get the fuck out and get someone else to watch me."**

**"You seem so fucking butt hurt," she crossed her arms. **

**"That's because your kind has wreaked havoc on humans for centuries."**

**"That's the Dark Elves."**

**"You're a Dark Elf," I pointed out. **

**"I'm a convert," she shifted her arms and held herself, "Im not evil anymore."**

**"*Pff!* Shit...," I rub the bridge of my nose, "You're no longer evil and I'm the fucking Queen of fucking England."**

**"Why do you attack me so?"**

**"I just told you why."**

**"I doubt that that's the reason. So tell me why!"**

**"I'm not saying anything to an Elf. Especially one that's a fucked up Convert."**

**"I'm no here to pick fights miss Valentine."**

**"Then take your fucking, scrawny Elven ass outta my room and bring me back someone else. Hell, I'll take one of those Juggernauts for fuck's sake."**

**"I'm not leaving, I have orders."**

**I opened the door and stood aside it, "Get the fuck out."**

**"Close the door because I'm not leaving."**

**"How 'bout I close it on your head asshole. Like slam it closed over a hundred and fifty-six thousand fucking times. How would you like that fruit cake?"**

**"Just tell me why you hate Elves so much and I'll leave."**

**"Them it looks as though you're not going anywhere fucktard."**

**"Wow, you hate my kind so much, that you're willing to torture yourself to not tell me what you hate about us so much."**

**I slammed thee door shut and sat in a wooden chair, "You seriously don't remember me?"**

**"I'm sorry, I don't recall you to memory."**

**"I remember you asscream!" I shoot back up to my feet.**

**"Can you ease up on the cursing?" she asked. **

**"Fuck you and let me finish talking dammit!" she shook her head, "I'll tell you my story. Fifty years ago when I was just a small child, I lived in a small town in Michigan. It was called Michigan, like New York in New York. I was only five of so when an army of Dark Elves came through and killed everyone. It was as though they were searching for something or someone. I was at home and my mother was fighting off a few Dark Elves. I was upstairs looking down at her. The Elves didn't know I was there when they stabbed a blade through her heart. One of them looked up and saw me. I looked into your cold black eyes as my mother fell to the ground bleeding everywhere."**

**"That was you?" she was beginning to cry with me. **

**"You spared my life because I had watched their red of mother. You told me that since she fought to save me, I was worth saving, so you left. I walked down and laid next to my mother. She struggled to her side and brushed my hair back. Even though she was dying, I didn't want the last thing for her to think that she was going to die alone. I held her hand, she pulled me in for a kiss on my forehead and told me that she will always love me and she'd always be in my heart. Then, her last breath drew and she was gone."**

**"I'm so sorry, I was bad then. I was just following orders. How could I even begin to make it up to you?"**

**"Tell me what you were looking for," I growled at her. **

**"We were looking for the next Intellectual. Prophets say that this person has a connection to the Cosmos and knows all. They say that this person is brilliant and if their powers are honed, that person could control man."**

**"You came up empty?"**

**"Yeah. I was so sure that the person was there though. Must've been wrong is what I came to."**

**"What if I told you that I'm the one that you were looking for?"**

**"What?"**

**"All my tests at school I've passed and all the I.P. Honours classes are way too easy for me. I was on the verge of going into a doctorates program."**

**"Than you're the one. Do you mind if I could run some tests?"**

**"You just figured out that you killed my mother and you want to run fucking tests? What kind of sick bastard would do that?"**

**"I'm sorry, but why are you so attached to your past?" she moved and now was within arm's reach of me. Good.**

**I roar and throw a punch to her heart. She tries to stop my assault but was too late. My knuckles collided with the area of chest over her heart. She groaned loudly and small globs of blood spurted out of her mouth. She dropped to her knees and fell to her side. **

**I killed her. And I don't feel relieved like I thought I'd be. I thought I'd feel the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders. All I feel now is nothing. I killed someone and I just feel empty inside. **

**I collapse to my knees and weep. I weep just to weep. I guess I'm glad that its finally over. I don't have to be angry anymore, I guess. I felt as though I should just run away now at this point. **

**"Oh, what a shame," I heard an evil voice behind me. **

**I whip around and see the face of an old friend, "Nyra," I gasped. **

**"Hey Whiskers," she walks in as I blush. **

**"Wha-what are you doing here?"**

**"I heard shouting, so I came by to see what was up," Kyra walked over with her hair in a braid that stretched all the way down to her knees. Her hips swayed like I remember as she came over and dropped to her knees next to me. **

**"That's not what I meant."**

**"The government found me after the raid you had described just a moment ago. I was kidnapped as you at have known the day after. They found me and brought me here."**

**"Sounds like the life," the smell of wet dog filled my nose. It was somehow relaxing and it triggered memories that I thought I had forgotten. Of me. Of her. Playing. Playing in a field of wheat. She was just a young werewolf cub then and I was just a young-!**

**"You okay Cat?" I turned my head and looked into her golden eyes. **

**"I'm fine, I was just remembering all the days we spent playing in the meadow is all."**

**"Those were the days."**

**"So what should I do about her?" I look back to the dead Elf.**

**"Tell Control and have them clean it up. She was an old Elf and knowing by the way you hit her, the autopsy would reveal that it was just a heart attack," Kyra pulled out a pack of cigarettes and opened it. She popped one in her mouth and offered me her pack, "Want one?"**

**"Fuck yeah," I quickly pulled one out of the little brown box and she out it for me. **

**"Since when have you smoked?" she asked as she lit her stick. **

**"For about five years now. How about you?"**

**"Ten years after getting to this shithole," she takes a hit. I take a hit, "So why are you here?"**

**"Because of my girlfriend. She's some kind of all powerful telekinetic being."**

**"Ah," she nodded slowly and took another long drag off her cigarette. **

**"You're not surprised?"**

**"I'm in charge of Security at this place. I k ow everything that happens on this base."**

**"Doubt it," I smirk. **

**"I know that Kay just finished talking to Carly Shay and that he's on his way to talk to you."**

**"Do you know what he's going to ask me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Can you fill me in here?"**

**"Sorry, I can't but I can tell you this. If his the corner of his left eye twitches, he believes everything you're saying to him. But if his nose flares and he rubs it, you're a dead man already."**

**"How do you know this?"**

**She raised up her left hand and half of her ring and pinkie fingers are missing. The seem as though they've been chopped off at the second knuckles, "I slipped up and allowed one of the Shadows to escape a few years back by mistake. I was trying to tell him that I was overwhelmed that day and I couldn't keep up. He didn't want to hear any of it," she put her hand away like she was embarrassed.**

**"I'm so sorry Kyra."**

**"Don't worry about it, at least I have my nubs left," she weakly joked. **

**"So are there any other wolves around here?" I asked. **

**"There's one, Boris," her face hardened, "He's an Alpha breed and doesn't think me worthy enough to even talk to. So he stays in his quarters most the day; only coming out at night for food and training purposes."**

**"Sounds like a dick," I suggest and hi m cigarette a few times. **

**"He is, but I know he likes me."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"On a camera, I saw him leave the laundry room with a couple pairs of my undies."**

**"Have you said anything to him?"**

**"No. All I did was copy that bit of vid and erased it from the database."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I don't want him to be embarrassed," she looked to the floor and blushed. **

**"Liar," I look down at the ground too, "You don't have to admit it, but you like him too."**

**She sniffs and out the corner of my eye, I see her ears perk up, "What is it?"**

**"Kay. He's close and I have to go," we both stand to out feet. **

**"Okay, it was nice talking to you though," I smiled. **

**"We'll catch up after work. I'll find you," she hugs me and shifts into a wolf and runs out the door. **

**After a few minutes, Kay's frame fills the doorway, "What happened here?" he tugs on the hems of his sleeves. **

**"She's the one who killed my parents," I put on my usual dainty act, "So I couldn't control myself."**

**"Good. No one liked her here and I knew of the raid her and her army wrought on your hometown village. So I assigned her to be your Watchmen."**

**"How'd you know about that?"**

**"The only survivor of the raid was you and a few others. The wolf girl who was in here a few minutes ago was one of the few kidnapped victims."**

**"How many kidnaped victims?"**

**"Twelve. We captured six before the rest died."**

**"I don't know why you'd keep a human like me here. Just let me and Carly go and we won't say a word."**

**"Why so jumpy? Besides, you're not full human."**

**I fought back anger and rage that I wanted to unleash on him. I felt my lip quiver and I knew that he saw it, "Yes I am. I am full human."**

**"Fine. Don't realize you fullest potential. We could've used your powers."**

**"For what?"**

**"To either enslave or eradicate the Norms from this world. Which is why I had the governments around the world collect up all the mutants. They think its for me to study them and protect them from others and themselves, but instead, I'm building an army."**

**"Why?" **

**"Because we mutants are better than the non and we shall rule."**

**"Someone will stop you," I tell him, "All evil people have a self destruction button."**

**"My story is like yours Valentine, I have vengeance that needs to be quenched on the humans."**

**"What are you?"**

**"I am telepathic which makes me all knowing."**

**"Good for you, now interrogate me and be on your way."**

**"What for, you want to leave right? Leaving here will cost you," he smiled evilly as ten men began filing in. Once they came in, they made a circle around us, "These men will take turns ravaging your delicate body."**

**"Like hell they will!" I get into a defensive position. **

**"Tell me what you are or I give the order."**

**"Why do you want me to tell you if you already know?"**

**"Because I'm the opposite of you. I'm a Satanic Hybrid!"**

***sharp exhale* "Shit!" I put one hand on my hips and run the other through my hair. **

**"Let us all hear what you are!" he roared. **

**"I'm an Angelic Hybrid!" I roared back, "I see now, you're the one who killed everyone in my village!"**

**"I was looking for the one and that elf found you. She let you free so I knew I had to plan he death accordingly."**

**"Why couldn't you kill her?"**

**"I can't kill those who haven't sinned. She only worked for me because I had her family in possession."**

**"May this battle between us be your last!" I allowed my Angel side to take over. My mind went blank and...**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Cat-**

**This is my secret. My evil side. The darker side of me. It baffles the mind and boggles things in all religions. This is my secret, my past, my present, and if I survive today, my future.  
**

**My alien side is from a distant planet and my angel kind has sparked the idea of angels and gods. My race has visited Earth in the past and many times afterwards. Over fifty years ago, I was cast out of Paragon with my dad. He was banished for thinking differently than what our society thought. My father fled to Earth and settled down with a human. Almost a year later, I was born. So if one looks at it, I'm the product of fallen angels. My race, the Paragons, are the smartest and most intellectual of any being within over twenty galaxies. **

**The only race that could possibly rival us, are the Darkened Elves. Elves too are alien that have made it to Earth long before my race had. They have colonies all around earth and they're the spawn of an evil race of Elves that have taken it upon themselves to dominate everything they come across. That was, until they came to Earth. Although humans are inferior in almost every way, they have something that is many times stronger than both Elves and Paragons combined. A will to survive and their military tactics aren't too bad either.**

**Over the course of the fifty years, I've fallen in love with the humans. I cared for them and I took an oath to be just like them. Against my instincts of course. My instincts wants to use my advanced intellect to conquer all inferior races. With knowing this, I figured out how to suppress my urges with abundant resources that are here on Earth that are rare on Paragon.**

**But everything changed in an instant though. Kay is my sworn enemy, far more than a Darkened Elf. He shifted into a large black demon with a crown made of fire. I allowed my mind to be taken over by my angelic side and I felt wings jutting out my back. I felt my body stretch to its natural height of over seven feet tall.**

**A yellow hued white energy came from my hands as I pressed my hands together. The energy formed a sword and I clasped it like one, "Let's get this done and over with demon!" I roared at him.**

"**I will live on and spread my mayhem and chaos throughout the world."**

"**You will not live past today!" I charged at him, "Rrrrraah!"**

**-Sam-**

**I sat in a room with other Telepathic Trainees listening to a high ranking Telekin, "My name is Korg and I'm charged with guiding you through orientation. So let's cut to the chase. As far as you need to know, I'm the guy who determines if you're going to be just a dumb foot soldier or one of the Admins. The tests," he spoke quickly, "There are three tests for a Telekin," he started, "The Intro Test, the Written Test, and the Action Test. The Introduction Test will show us what kind of Written Test to give you. The Written Test is your standard test and I don't want to indulge you on the details. It's better if you go into it without fear."**

"**How doesn't that instill fear?" I asked him and crossed my arms.**

**He turned to me, "Everyone, I'd like to meet the runt of the litter. She came from the Outside," they all gasped and the people next to me scooted closer.**

"**What is it like out there?" "Is it dangerous?" "What's a Burger King? Is that dangerous?" they just bombarded my like little kids. All of their questions were getting very annoying very fast.**

"**Don't barrage the poor woman," Korg said and the others went back to being quiet.**

"**No, it's fine," I looked at them and they looked at me with questions filling their eyes, "Have none of them been on the outside?" I asked.**

"**All Telekin were shipped here years ago because the Norms deemed them as threats. The first Telekins had children and those children had children. The third generation is what you see before you," he beckons to all of them by spreading his arms, "These Telekins have never left this base."**

"**Why not? That seems so sad."**

"**I know it is, but be sad not Samantha. We will have our freedom soon," he went back to his last position with his hands behind his back, "As I was saying. The fear of not knowing is less than the fear of knowing about the Written Test. The Action Test is the test that tests the strength of your Telekinetic powers. Out of all these tests, I can tell you that the Written Test will be the most challenging. Not only will it show me who you are, it will show you who you are."**

"**So what's not too fear again?" I asked.**

"**The only thing one should fear is themselves. In any situation, it comes down to you," he walked up to me. Even though he was talking to the whole group, he focused his words on me, "It only matters in situations how you react and fast you can react. If you don't know how to react, or you don't react fast enough, that may be your life. There are only a select few situations where not reacting at all is the best reaction of all. With that being said," he walked toward the door at the end of the room, "Let's make it do what it do! Line it up!"**

**We all scrambled to our feet and lined the wall closest to the door. Korg opened the door and went inside as I noticed that all the Trainees were lined up behind me, "The outsider should go first. You should tell us or not if it's as scary as Korg says it is," the girl behind me said.**

"**I don't think it's that bad," I told her.**

"**I guess you're first up then outsider?" Korg asked me.**

"**Don't call me an outsider. You make me sound like I'm evil or some shit like that," I pushed past him.**

**We got in the room and he shut the door behind me. A woman dressed in all black and wreaked of wet dog, "Shit," I covered my nose with my hands, "Did you shower this morning?"**

"**Fuck off blondie!" she barked, "This is how a werewolf is supposed to smell like."**

"**I had a dog once and never smelled this bad."**

"**It's a curse all us werewolves have."**

"**Oh god!" I gagged at the smell because it's like I could taste it.**

"**Gee, thanks for making me feel better about myself."**

"**You know what, fuck you! I didn't mean anything by it."**

"**No fuck you and you meant something by it," we got in each other's faces.**

"**You might wanna back up bitch," I told her, "I can taste your smell."**

"**Okaaaay," Korg got in between us, "I think that's enough for meet and greet ladies."**

"**No," the girl pushed him back, "Let's do this!" she shoved me.**

**I shoved back, "Let's go flea bag!" I got ready as she shifted into a wolf. **

**She lunged at me with her maw agape and I grabbed her bottom teeth with one hand and her upper teeth with the other. I kept her mouth open from chomping down onto my hands or any other body part. She pushed forward and I let her go so I could wrap my arms around her hairy neck. She tried struggle free from me taking the wind from her lungs.**

**I wouldn't let her go and Korg was yelling for us to stop, but I wouldn't listen to him. The wolf bucked up and I was lifted off my feet. Getting back my footing I dropped down to my ass and she went down with me. With her feet out from under her, I had better leverage to continuously suck the wind out from her body.**

**She struggled and struggled until Korg pried my arms from around her, "I Said Stop!" he pushed me off and sat in between us, leaning against the heavily panting canine, "You Could've Killed Her!"**

"**That was the plan!" I was on my hands and knees and lunged forward. He caught me just when I grabbed her fur. He hoisted me onto his shoulders and when he stood, I pulled her fur and she yelped in pain, "Let Me Go Korg!"**

"**STOOOP!" he threw me to the wall and I dropped the two small bundles of fur, "You Could've Killed Her!" he repeated then looked to the grey canine in surprise, "You could've killed her," he said softly as the girl shifted back into a human in the fetal position holding her throat, "You managed to take down a werewolf," he looked back at me.**

"**She's still breathing, which means that she's not taken down just yet," I tried to charge at her to finish the job, but Korg held me back, "This is between me and her! Don't get in the Way!"**

"**NO! STOP!" I envisioned a hard sphere around my fist and hit him. He grunted and fell. I hit him without even touching him really.**

**Since he was out of the way, I turned my gaze to the woman. She was holding her throat as she had herself propped up on a hand and looked at me, "This fight ain't over bitch!"**

**She just looked at me with pleading eyes and I went in for the kill.**

**-Cat-**

"**Uh! Uh!" I groaned every time I went through a wall. The center of my chest radiated with pain that Kay gave me by kicking it. My speed slowed and I hit another wall and fell to the ground. My wings were in so much pain and I screamed in pain when I tried to move them. I could move them somewhat, which means that they're not broken. Good.**

**I hoisted myself onto my elbow and looked around. The eyes of towel covered men looked at me, "What the **_**HELL**_** are you looking at?!" and they just went back to doing what they were doing before I screamed at them.**

**I heard the roar of Kay afar off in the distance and I knew I just had to hid somewhere until I could recover enough to continue fighting.**

**I crawled on my hands and knees, until I came across the bathroom exit way. I got to my feet with much pain and cried out. I limped my way out the door and dropped back down to my hands and knees. I went to my right and leaned against the brick wall.**

**I pulled my right wing down in front of me and inspected it. The feathered joints were bruised and bleeding profusely. It was the same with the other wing and fear began setting in. I knew I was done for and there was no possible way for me to win this one. If I was and am going to die, I'll go down fighting.**

"**Though you could hide from me Angelic trash?" I heard the deep voice growl. I looked down the hallway and saw the black demon and the smell of sulfur hit my nose once more, "You will die today Angel and you'll be nothing more than a footnote in history."**

"**If I'm going to die," I struggled to my feet, "Then I have one question for ya… Do you have something to fight for?"**

**Despite my pain, I charged at him and almost falter in the process.**

**-Freddie-**

**I waited in the commons with guards and other mutants. Mitchell and Jade were sitting across from me kissing like two seals fighting over a grape, "Do you two mind?"**

"**What?" Mitchell looked at me, "You mad because your girl dumped you?"**

"**No, I just-!" the ceiling broke through and the sound of painful roaring broke rippled the air. We all saw a demon falling back toward the ground and a ball of light on its belly. It roared louder when the light flickered. Humans and mutants moved out the way to allow the wailing demon crater the ground.**

**The light jumped off and dimmed, revealing a being with the wings of an angel. Judging by the hair, it was female. She had a sword in one hand and an axe in the other. The demon stood up and towered three feet above her head. There was a magma looking ooze, bleeding from his wounds, "You shall die Katherine, just like the others!" the beast roared and we all pressed ourselves against the wall. Trying not to be hit.**

**Wait, Katherine? As in Kat? Kat Valentine?**

**I got my answer when I heard the voice of the angel speak, "You said that," she took a breath and that's when I noticed that her wings were badly damaged. Her clothes hung by threads on her skin. Blood poured out of the gashes in her skin. Her knees faced toward each other, "You said that ten minutes ago! Yet I'm still breathin'!"**

"**DIE!" the demon beast raised a fist and jutted forward. He knocked Kat across the room and to the wall space above me. She fell in front of me and her weapons disappeared, being sapped back inside her body as a yellowish energy of some sorts.**

**She laid there motionless, "Take a good look all of you!" I realized then that it the demonic voice belonged to Kay as he walked up and the sulfur smell made me gag and almost puke, "This is an Angel and she thinks that she can defeat the likes of me!"**

**Kat stood back up and leaned against the wall. Blood poured from her face and chest. I knew she didn't have anything left, yet, something drove her forward, "C'mon **_**bitch**_**," she held up her fists and kept faltering, "I ain't done with you," he voice cracked.**

"**Why do you fight so hard, know that you're going to die, huh? Tell me this hybrid trash!"**

"**Because I have something to fight for!" she clapped her hands together hard enough to send a blast wave out. This threw Kay off and he stumbled back. In his split second of confusion, a dagger formed from the yellow energy from within Kat's body. She lunged forward and drove the dagger deep into his heart. Kay let out a guttural scream and fell forward. His limbs covered her and they both fell.**

"**KAAAAT!" I went up to the dead demon body and tried to move his massive bulk off of her, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" a few soldier helped me move the beast off of her.**

**I looked into the face of someone I once knew covered in blood and cuts. She coughed up blood and tried to speak. Before I could make out what she said, the howling of a dog of some kind replaced the silence. **

**Looking made me see a large wolf running into the commons followed by Sam, "Get your bitch ass back here!" there was a crowd of people along with Korg in front. Of whom I met a couple hours earlier. A giant bruise covered half his face, a present from Sam no doubt.  
**

**The canine realized that it trapped itself in between Sam and a wall, "Great!" I hiss, "Another dammed fight!"**

**I stood back up and saw Sam in the process of a Superman Punch. She connected and the canine went down. Sam tried to kick it, but the dog moved out the way and stood back up. The canine latched its jaws onto Sam's shoulder and the most horrifying scream echoed from Sam's mouth. Sam pried the jaws off and pulled them past their opening point, "Open Wide!" Sam tucked the head under her arm and spread the jaws open until a loud '**_**snap**_**' pricked my ears. The sound of the canine's cries came forth and Sam then grabbed the dangling bottom jaw and pulled it toward her. **

**The jaw was stripped clean from its body. Blood was everywhere as the canine was roared and faltering. Sam used the teeth of the bottom jaw to slam into the skull of her oppose. The canine immediately poured down as blood ran down the left side of Sam as blood trickled out of the bit wounds, "That's for biting me!" Sam said and kicked the dog repeatedly until Korg pulled her away.**

**He held her and cooed something in her ear. Her breathing slowed down and they dropped to their knees together.**


End file.
